This invention relates to pistol grips, and, more particularly, to an adjustable pistol grip whose dimensions can be changed and whose position on the pistol can be changed.
A conventional pistol grip will be a particular size and will not precisely fit the hand of all shooters. Accordingly, some shooters, particularly expert marksmen, may alter the size and shape of the grip by building up some parts of the grip with tape or the like and reducing other parts of the grip by sanding or cutting. Custom-made grips can be obtained, but such grips are considerably more expensive than standard grips.
The invention provides an adjustable grip whose size can be adjusted to fit a particular shooter's hand. The grip is adjustably attached to the receiver of the pistol so that the position of the grip relative to the barrel of the pistol can also be adjusted to the shooter's preference. The grip includes a palm portion and a forepiece portion which is adjustably secured to the palm portion so that the width of the grip in a direction generally parallel to the barrel can be adjusted. A heel plate is adjustably secured to the palm portion and to the forepiece portion so that the distance between the heel plate and the receiver can be adjusted.